Telecommunication switches are provided in a network in order to direct data from one line to another. Typically, switches have a plurality of inputs and a corresponding plurality of outputs. Network lines can be coupled to each of the switch inputs and outputs, so that data carried on any input line can be routed to any output line. Networks do not remain fixed, however. Frequently, some lines are added, while others are dropped. Alternatively, data previously intended for one switch output line may be required to be shifted to another output line. In response to such changes, switches in a network must be appropriately reconfigured or rearranged. Moreover, the switches should be non-blocking, i.e., any input can be mapped or coupled to any output without any collisions or conflicts.
Non-blocking rearrangement algorithms are known which provide adequate rearrangement of a switch. Once such algorithm, known as the Looping Algorithm, requires that a switch be divided into stages of smaller 2×2 switches. See J. Y. Hui, “Switching and Traffic Theory For Integrated Broadband Networks”, Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1990, pp. 77–80. Routes through the switch originate at an input, and following a known methodology, pass through selected 2×2 switches to a desired output. The route then loops back through an adjacent output to couple to a desired input. This process is repeated until each input is coupled to a desired output.
Although the Looping Algorithm is relatively fast, conventional switches, reconfigurable based on the looping algorithm, require a power of 2, i.e., 2n, physical center stages, where n is an integer. Each switch, however, occupies space and consumes power. Accordingly, in circumstances when a switch must conform to various spatial, as well as, power constraints, reconfiguration based on the Looping Algorithm may not be possible.